Extinct
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Rewrite of my old fic, "Paradise". Ash and Misty are on a cruise when they crash on an island not located on any maps...for a good reason. Now, with the help of fellow passengers, Ash and Misty need to get off this island. Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Rewrite of my old fic, "Paradise". Hopefully better. Ash and Misty are on a cruise when a storm hits, and the boat ends up crashing on an island not located on any maps. Then it turns out that there are creatures on this island like nothing anyone has ever imagined. Now, with the help of the rest of the passengers, Ash and Misty must survive this island long enough to figure out a way back home. Alive. AAML. Review!

Reasons why this fic is rated T:

There's gonna be some sexual tension between Ash and Misty

There'll probably be some cussing

People are gonna die-but none of the main characters-and there'll probably be some description of kinda…gross things. That's the best word I can think of to describe it.

In other words, you should be AT LEAST 10 before you read this fic. How about, you should be old enough to have seen Jurassic Park, seeing as this is kinda based off that.

Now you see why this summary was too long to put outside of the story.  
____________________________________________________

Alright, guys, after careful consideration (which for me means 1 night of thinking and/or flipping a coin), I've decided to re-write this fic. I've realized I did a lot of stuff wrong in Paradise, such as not explaining anything about the other passengers or pikachu, and totally ripping off Spy Kids 2. Yes, I admit to doing that. But this time I'll try and fix all those mistakes! Now, for this fic…

Ash is gonna be 14

Misty's gonna be 15

Also note that I might not only be using Ash and Misty's perspective. I might also be using the perspective of some of the other passengers that were on the boat.

I hope you guys like this better! Now let's get going!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Misty lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She did this often-she wasn't quite sure why. Every time she did it, she would think of him. She had so many questions about him

What was he doing? Did he leave her that day, or did she leave him? Did he love her as much as she loved him? It seemed like at least 100 years since she had fished that incredibly dense, over-confident kid out of the lake along with his pikachu.

The first thing Misty had noticed about Ash was how much he cared about his pokémon. He seemed to think of them as normal creatures who were no different from humans-sometimes Misty even thought that he thought of his pokémon as his children. It sure seemed like that, the way he treated them. He would risk his life for his pokémon-he had actually done just that on more than one occasion. She had actually been shocked at how angry he had gotten when she treated his caterpie like vermin-which, in her opinion, it was.

The second thing she noticed was his density. It was no use dropping subtle hints to him-he would never get them at all.

The third thing she noticed was his confidence and determination. No matter how many times he lost, he would always try again until he finally won. No matter how much he failed, he always had the same confidence that this time he would succeed.

And so, Misty became interested in this boy. She used her bike, which his pikachu had roasted, as an excuse to follow him. Over time, she noticed more and more about him, and it wasn't long before she had fallen head-over-heels in love with him.

But then it happened. Just when they were about to set off to Hoenn, she got a call from her sisters saying that she had to come home to take care of the gym. She was also given back her bike, which had now been completely mended. Of course, the minute he heard this, he told her that this meant that she could go home and stop following him. He didn't even seem to care how much they had been through together. To him it meant nothing. But to her it meant the world

Then, eventually, they ended up walking down a road together during a beautiful sunset, and he told her that it did mean a lot to him. She remembered every single word he had said to her-she could recite it perfectly any minute.

He said they were best friends. He had also said that they were meant to meet. Was he right? But still…Misty didn't want to be best friends. She wanted to be more than that. She wanted to take the next big step in their relationship.

She wanted to be his girlfriend, and him her boyfriend.

Of course she had never told him about this-she might have told him that day if their friend Brock hadn't interrupted. Misty knew Brock just as well as him, and she _did_ love Brock, but not in a romantic way, like she loved him. She usually thought of him as an older brother-that was even the way she acted toward him, and him towards her. She had always had the feeling that Brock knew of her feelings towards Ash.

Of course, the thing she wanted to know the most was what he thought of her as. She knew what she thought of him as. An amazing, incredible guy that she would give her kidney to kiss. But what did he think of her as? Did he just think of her as a friend? Or was he lying? Did he just think of her as an annoying, whiny brat, who he was happy to get rid of? Or maybe, though Misty didn't dare assume it…

Did he love her?

Misty let out a sigh of frustration. She had been asking herself these questions for 3 years, even though she knew the only way she would get them answered was if he suddenly appeared on her doorstep and told her. And that would probably never happen. He didn't even call her anymore. The only times she would see him would be if she came to visit the region he was in.

"Ash Ketchum," she said, even though she was fully aware of the fact that he couldn't hear her, "will I ever get the chance to tell you how much I love you?"

Suddenly, the door of Misty's room opened. She quickly grabbed a magazine off her nightstand and pretended to be incredibly fascinated with it.

"Misty?"

"Yeah?" Misty said, not looking up from the magazine.

"Is there something going on?"

"What makes you think that?" Misty said, still not taking her eyes of the magazine.

"Well, for one thing, it's incredibly unusual to see you tucked up in your room, reading the economist upside-down."

Misty sighed and sat up.

"Plus," Violet went on, "I heard what you just said.

Misty glared at Violet. "You were eavesdropping!"

"Misty," Violet said, rolling her eyes, "it's not exactly eavesdropping if I hear one sentence through the door while I'm walking down the hallway."

Misty looked down at her feet.

"You were thinking about-"

"Yes, I was thinking about him!" Misty said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Violet smiled.

"He loves you."

"How do you know? You've only seen him once!"

"I've watched enough romance movies to know that he loves you. The way he looks at you…the way he talks to you…Misty, he loves you just as much as, if not more than you love him!"

"There's no way he could love he more than I love him."

"Misty, there's no maximum to how much you can love someone. I mean, come on, admit it, back when he left, you thought you couldn't love him more."

Misty didn't answer. She just continued to stare at her feet.

"And now you love him more that you did before, am I right?"

Misty didn't answer. Then, after a few seconds, though still not looking up at Violet, she nodded.

"See?" Violet said. "And I'll bet you a thousand bucks that you two end up kissing by the time you're in college."

Misty finally looked up at Violet and raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell did you get a thousand bucks?"

"Um, hello, Beauty contests!" She answered, as though it was obvious. "I would bet ten thousand, but I haven't won that much. _Yet_."

Misty frowned. This fact didn't improve her mood. But it wasn't like Violet to easily throw away money. She must have been pretty sure that Ash loved Misty to bet all her money on it.

Misty smiled. "Well, I don't know if you're right or not, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I'll call him and invite him over."

Violet smiled and closed the door.

But Misty didn't invite Ash over. She tried, but he was never at any of the numbers she called. She called every single pokémon center in Sinnoh, she called every house in Pallet town, but he was never there. She wondered where on earth he was. This was very odd.

Her answer came the next week, on a Wednesday. Misty was still calling every place she could think of. She hung up the phone. He wasn't at May's place. Where the hell was he? Misty walked downstairs and decided to get some lunch.

Misty ate her bowl of Macaroni and Cheese while reading a book about how to get guys to fall in love with you. She had been reading a lot of these lately. Of course, there was no proof that Ash wasn't _already _in love with her, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to take precautions.

Just as she was finishing up the chapter on what to wear, the doorbell rang. Misty got up from her chair and looked through the window. What she saw would have made her drop everything she was holding, if she was holding anything.

Ash Ketchum was standing on the doorstep. Misty didn't have much time to observe how much he had changed, because the moment she recognized him, she jumped away from the window, eyes wide.

"Like, who is it?" Daisy asked, walking down the stairs.

"It's him!" Misty hissed. Daisy smiled.

"So are you finally going to tell him?"

"Violet, can you just-you know-"

"Like, stall him while you like, change into something better?" Daisy finished, sounding happy about this.

"Yeah…"

"No problem."

"Thanks!" Misty grabbed the book and bolted upstairs. She heard Daisy let Ash in. "Okay," she heard him say, and she noticed his voice had gotten a lot deeper. She ran into her room and closed the door, opening the book back up to the chapter of what to wear.

Carefully following the instructions in the book, Misty changed into the best clothes she could find to match the descriptions it gave.

Finally, she finished. She looked in the mirror, nodded, and, praying to God that Ash would like what she was wearing, opened the door and walked downstairs to meet Ash for the first time in years.  
____________________________________________________

And that's the end of the first chapter! I'm not yet up to the part where all the mistakes must be changed, but review anyways, and tell me what you guys think! I've noticed lately that unless I say that I won't post the next chapter till I get a certain number of reviews, I won't get very many. Of course, when I _do _say that, I get like, three times as many as usual. So, unfortunately, it looks like I'll have to resort to making you guys review.

I want at least 3 reviews before the next chapter. You got that? I'm not posting another chapter until I get at least 3 reviews. I don't see why I have to do this, it's not that hard! You click a button, type some words, click another button, and viola! You just reviewed the fic! Why don't you guys do it unless I make you?

Well, anyways, like I said, 3 reviews! Peace out my fellow dog food gangsters!

-Fwingsnitch=D

P.S. Happy birthday to me! I turned 12 on July 8th! I like this age, and this number. It feels good.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, time for chapter 2! And jjjjjaaaaaooooossssssnnnn (), just saying "review numba one!" doesn't count. Nice try.

Also, I'll be changing perspectives between Ash and Misty, and maybe some other people, so I'll notify you guys of that, to make it less confusing.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Ash's perspective

Ash's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this really her? Misty wasn't at all the scrawny 11-year-old who had fished him out of that lake anymore. She was still considerably thin, but he would never in his right mind call her scrawny.

The first thing he noticed was that her orangey-red hair was no longer in an untidy sideways ponytail like before. Now it flowed back over her shoulders. It looked absolutely beautiful.

The second thing he noticed was, now being 15 years old, she now had breasts. I can't really get descriptive about breasts without sounding like some kind of pervert.

He also saw that she wasn't wearing her old yellow sleeveless shirt, red suspenders, and blue mini-jeans. She had kept her sneakers, but instead of the yellow tank-top, she wore a bright red T-shirt, which went amazingly well with her hair.

She had dropped the suspenders, and instead of blue mini-jeans, she just wore a pair of tight, light blue jeans. She was had definitely gotten taller, but she was still shorter than Ash.

She was absolutely stunning. Noticing that Ash was staring, she just smiled, her face turning red up to the roots of her flowing, beautiful hair.

Of course, Ash wasn't wearing his same clothes either. He was wearing a black T-shirt with cameo pants.

Ash, also noticing that he was staring, blushed too, and closed his mouth.

"Uh..hi, Misty."

"Hi," Misty said. She looked at the little yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder. "Hi, pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu held up a paw.

"So, what brings you here?" Misty said, turning back to Ash.

"Oh, yeah!" Ash said. With the shock of seeing how much Misty had changed, he had forgotten what he had came for. "Uh…" Ash started fumbling around in his pockets. "It's in here somewhere…"

"Well, Ash, why don't you stay for lunch?" Daisy suggested. "If that's okay with you, Misty."

"Oh, yeah!" Misty said, excited at this opportunity to catch up on what Ash had been doing. "Sure! There's still some macaroni left in the pot if you want some."

"That'd be great!" Ash said. "I'm starving!"

Misty smiled. "I had guessed that much."  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

A few minute later, Ash and Misty sat at the table, discussing Ash's recent travels. He filled her in on all that had happened since he last saw her in Hoenn. He told her about meeting Brock again, he told her about the incident with Dawn and pikachu, he told her about Paul, and how he had gotten chimchar. He told her about how Team Rocket still hadn't given up on trying to get his pikachu. Occasionally, Misty would grimace or laugh, but she didn't interrupt, and let him go on until he was finished.

"Wow," She said when Ash was done. "Looks like you've been through a lot since we last saw each other."

"Yeah," Ash said.

"And it looks like…you've changed a lot too," Misty said, blushing. The truth was, one of the things she had noticed most about Ash was not only that he was taller, but his chest and arm muscles were much broader now, and she could see that he was really strong and fit. She figured he was hitting puberty early, because no normal 14-year-old would be that tall, or that muscular, or have that deep of a voice.

"Oh, yeah. You too," he said, blushing.

"So, how's it been here at the gym?" Ash said.

"Oh, same old, same old. My sisters being as annoyingly full of themselves as usual. They still seem to think they're the hottest girls on the planet."

Ash smiled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you look better than any of them." The words had come out before he could stop them. They escaped from his mouth like a flock of birds who had been dying to be set free. He blushed madly and pretended to be very interested in his now empty macaroni bowl, poking it with his fork.

"Oh, well…thank you, Ash," Misty said, also blushing. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah," Ash said, and pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "Well, I won these tickets in a pokémon battling tournament-they're for a big ocean cruise-but Brock and Dawn couldn't come, and there's two of them, so I was wondering if maybe…you'd like…to…come?" He said the last words rather quietly, and quickly added, "Of course, it's okay if you don't! I completely understand, and I always have other people who could come! I just figured, you know, since you're a…really good friend and all…I just thought I'd ask, but if you don't want to come, it's fine, I'm sure you've got loads of other stuff to do and you're probably really busy here at the gym-"

"Ash!"

"Yeah?" Ash said, blushing madly.

"I'll come." There was no way Misty was going to turn down this opportunity, and seeing as her sisters were very keen to have her and Ash hook up, she was sure she would have no problem convincing them to let her go on a cruise with him. She could hardly believe that he had actually asked her. Was it possible that he too thought this relationship could be more? Or was he just inviting her because she was a friend? She wasn't sure, but she was still incredibly excited about it, though she didn't show it.

Ash grinned widely. "Alright! So, we'll leave tomorrow! The boat leaves at 10 AM, okay?"

Misty nodded.

"Okay then!" Ash got up from his chair. "I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing before…"

"No, wait!" Misty said as Ash began to move for the door. He turned around and looked at her.

"Would you like to…hang around for a while?" She suggested. "It's just…we haven't really seen each other for a couple years…it'd be good to…you know…catch up on old times."

Ash smiled. "That would be great."

Misty broke into a huge grin. "Okay. You wanna…take a little walk in the woods?"

"Yeah." Ash and Misty walked out the door, both grinning ear-to-ear, with pikachu at their heels. They did many different things-they started by walking down the lake, then they decided to go to video game arcade. After that they went back to Misty's house and watched TV for a couple hours. When they decided it was nearing dinnertime, they went over to Culver's and ate together. They had a lot of laughs and were both smiling the whole time. Some might have called this a date, but if you asked Ash or Misty, they'd probably just call it "catching up on old times".

After dinner, Ash and Misty went back to Misty's house and watched a movie.

"Well, I guess I'd better go down the pokémon center for the night."

"Yup," Misty said, turning off the TV. For a minute the two just sat there staring into each other's eyes.

"Okay," Ash said finally, "well, good night."

"'Night," Misty said. But as Ash was headed for the door she added, "Ash!"

"Yes?" Ash said, turning around.

Misty smiled. "You're the best friend anyone could ever hope for. I really mean that."

Ash smiled back. "So are you." With that, Ash walked out the door, pikachu on his shoulder. Misty sighed and plopped down on the couch. Violet walked into the room.

"Well? How'd it go?"

"Brilliant," Misty said, grinning ear-to-ear. "It couldn't have gone better."

Violet smiled. "So, he's taking you on a cruise, 'eh?"

"Yeah…"

"This'll be the perfect chance, you know? To tell him."

"Yeah…" Misty could imagine it now…she was on a boat with Ash. It was a beautiful day, and the fresh sea air was wishing through their hair. Misty smiled at Ash, and he smiled back. Then she told him of her feelings for him…how she had loved him for years…how she wanted to be with him forever…

Then she saw him with a shocked look on his face, and then one of sorrow. He said that he didn't love her back…that he had always just thought of them as friends…

Violet, seeming to know what was going on in Misty's mind, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "He loves you."

A new image filled Misty's mind. She was on that same cruise, and she told him that he was love of her life. His look was first one of shock, and then, one of joy. He said that he loved her too, and that he wanted to stay with her, and not leave again. And then they kissed.

Suddenly, Misty snapped back into reality. "Violet…" she said, eyes wide, "what if actually loves me?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time," Violet said, "he does."  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

Ash and Misty ran towards the boat.

"Come on!" Ash yelled. He could run a lot faster now than 3 years ago. "Hurry up! It'll leave any minute!"

"I'm coming!" Misty said, running after him.

Ash and Misty ran up to the ticket guy, panting. Ash handed the man their tickets. He ripped them and handed Ash the stubs. "Room 221."

"Thanks," Ash said, and walked up onto the boat with Misty. They found room 221 and walked in."

"Hey," Ash said, looking around, "this place isn't bad." The room was very nicely decorated. Seeing as I don't really know much about nicely decorated rooms, I would do a horrible job of explaining what one looked like. So I won't.

"Yeah…" Misty said, and stopped dead. "Uh oh."

"What is it? Oh…there's only one bed…"

"Yeah. Well, that's fine, I can sleep on the couch."

"Oh, no!" Ash said quickly. "I mean…I'll take the couch. I'm used to sleeping on couches, I tend to do it a lot."

Misty smiled. "Thanks, Ash."

"No problem." Ash put his suitcase on the table and began to unpack. There were no pokémon aloud on the cruise, so they had both left their pokémon behind. Misty put her suitcase on the bed and unpacked too.

Once they had both finished unpacking, Ash and Misty took a little tour of the boat. It was a very nice boat, and they surely wouldn't have been able to afford buying tickets. It was a beautiful day-the sun was shining brightly in the sky, making the ocean water glisten. There were clouds, but none of them were actually blocking out the sun. After touring the boat, Ash and Misty ate lunch, and then played some card games in their room. Then they pretty much spent the rest of the time until dinner walking around the ship and enjoying the sunshine and gentle breeze. After eating dinner, they went back to their room and played charades for a couple hours.

"Well, we'd better start getting ready for bed," Misty said. "There's only one bathroom, of course, so we'll have to take turns."

"You can go first," Ash said.

"Okay." Misty picked up a toothbrush, toothpaste, acne cream, and some clothes from her suitcase. She walked into the bathroom. "No peeking!" She said teasingly."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ash said as she closed the door, though in reality it took every bit of his willpower not to peek while Misty was changing.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Misty was wearing a red tank-top and a pair of blue pajama pants. On any other girl Ash wouldn't have considered this attractive at all, but on Misty he found her absolutely stunning. Seeing that Ash was staring, Misty smiled and blushed.

"You're turn."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ash took his toiletries and a pair of pajama pants and walked into the bathroom.  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

When Ash came back out of the bathroom, he was wearing a pair of grey pajama pants, but no shirt. Without anything covering his upper body, Misty could really see that Ash had gained muscle. His chest and arms were definitely broader, and she didn't doubt that had he been older, he would have had a six pack. Misty blushed madly at seeing Ash without a shirt. Noticing this, Ash blushed too.

"Sorry-it's just-I'm used to sleeping without a shirt on, and-I mean, I could put one on if you-"

"No, it's fine," Misty said, still blushing.

"Okay." Ash lay down on the couch and Misty on the bed.

"Good night, Ash," she said.

"Good night, Misty."

Misty turned off the light, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

Ash was awoken by the roar of thunder. He sat up and got off the couch. He looked at the bed to see Misty was awake too.

"Thunderstorm," she said. "I can't go back to sleep with all the sound."

"I probably won't be able to either," Ash said. He sat down on the bed, looking at Misty. "How do you like the cruise so far?"

Misty smiled. "Yesterday was the best day of my life."

Ash grinned. "You don't really mean that."

"No," Misty said, "so far, yesterday really is the best day of my life."

Ash's grin spread wider. "You're probably going to have better days."

"Yeah," Misty said. "But thank you, Ash. Thanks a lot."

"For taking you on this cruise?"

"No, not just for that. You've been the best friend I could ever hope for. I don't regret fishing you out of that lake. You're my best friend in the world, Ash. And I just want to thank you for that."

"Your welcome," Ash said, still smiling. "You're my best friend, too. I don't regret meeting you either. If I had to do everything over again, I wouldn't change a thing that happened. You're _my _best friend in the world. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Misty smiled even wider. "Thank you, Ash. That means a lot to me." Misty paused for a few seconds, then said, "Ash…do you think we were meant to be..more than fr-" But Misty couldn't finish her sentence, because just then, the boat rocked wildly.

"What was that?" Ash said. He stood up and started walking towards the door when the boat rocked again. Ash felt something heavy fall on his head, and everything went black…  
____________________________________________________

And that's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! This time I'll want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! You hear me? 5 reviews! Thanks!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this is one of the few stories I actually enjoy writing! I'm serious, I've never loved writing a story this much before! Maybe it's because this story is based off Jurassic Park, which is probably my favorite movie of all time. I dunno. I just finished writing the second chapter and putting it up a few hours ago. I guess I write when I'm bored.

Right now, I'm listening to the World Map (Pikmin 2) theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It's a really great song, and really fits a jungle, or tropical island. It actually wouldn't make a bad theme for this fic, if it weren't for the deaths.

I know this is really early to be posting the new chapter, but I wrote it, so I figured I would post it.

Anyways, I'm gonna give you a warning: this is where it starts getting serious. As you probably guessed, Ash and Misty are on the island in this chapter. Now, let's get started.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Misty's perspective

Misty woke up to a blazing sunlight. She had to cover her eyes with her hands or she might have gone blind. After adjusting to the light, she sat up and looked around. It was a beautiful day, with a sunny, cloudless sky. Misty saw that she was on a beach. She stood up and looked out onto the ocean. It was once again glistening in the sunlight.

Misty turned around and fell over on her butt.

It looked like she was in a movie. It was a tropical paradise. Huge trees that she had never seen before towered over her. They were huge! The trees must have been at least 300 feet high, with huge leaves. There were also very big and colorful flowers and shrubs-she had never heard of anything like this in school. The awesomeness of the place was only emphasized by the fact that the sun was shining brighter than ever. Misty sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Holy…"

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Misty looked towards the sound of the voice to see tall, buff man running towards her. He had long, red hair and a beard and mustache. He was wearing a bright red sleeveless shirt and black shorts. He stopped by her and helped her up onto her feet.

"Were you on the boat too?" he asked. His voice was deep and gravely.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"We got hit by a huge wave-must have been the storm of the century. What's your name, young lady?"

"Misty. Misty Waterflower."

"I'm Harold. Harold Crouch."

Misty nodded. "Hold on..." A horrible thought struck her. "My friend! He was with me-he got knocked out and-oh my god…he could be dead!"

"Could be," Harold said, "but now's not the time to worry about that. Even if he is here, there's no way you'd be able to find him. Come on. We can at least try to see if there's anyone else here." Harold walked off towards the jungle and Misty followed. She stopped for a second and put her hand on a tree trunk. It was black felt strange-scaly. "

"Look at the weird color of this tree," Misty said. "I've never seen a black tree before."

After a few seconds Harold said, "That's because it's not a tree."

Misty looked back to see Harold staring up at something. Misty looked up and almost fell on her but again.

She was looking at a creature she had definitely never seen. It looked kind of like a brachiosaurus, the long-necked dinosaur, except that its tail was like the tail of a girafarig, thin and stiff, with a round head on the end. Also, like a girafarig, it was a kind of sand color on the front side, and black in the back. It also had two white "horns" that ended in white balls, and ears that stuck out to the side, just like a girafarig. However, some of the things that kept it different from a girafarig were that its neck was much longer than a girafarig's neck would be, and it didn't have hooves-instead it had legs like an elephant. It was eating from one of the trees right now, not noticing Misty or Harold.

"What is it?...Harold?" Misty turned around to see Harold was no longer there. "Harold!" She yelled. "Where are y-" Misty stopped speaking. She couldn't. Her eyes widened as she stared.

A bloody arm had just fallen on the ground in front of Misty. She heard a horrible crunching noise and slowly tilted her head up to see a pair of legs hanging from the mouth of what looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. At first it looked like that, but then Misty noticed some differences. It had huge blue wings growing out of its back, and had two horns growing out of the back of its head. Its entire body was orange, and its arms were longer than a T-rex's. It growled and shook the body violently, then gulped it down. It was the first time that Misty had ever seen someone die, and she never wanted to see it again. Especially not like this.

The beast, its mouth now dripping blood, turned its head towards Misty. She was next on the menu.

The creature opened its mouth and let out a deafening roar. Then, suddenly, a blaze of fire shot from its mouth. Misty dived out of the way just in time. Then, she heard it roar again. She braced herself, knowing this would be the end.

But then she heard other sounds. They were more high-pitched roars, and not nearly as loud. Misty looked up at the beast to see there were other creatures on it, biting at it. These were smaller, maybe 6 feet tall. They were shaped sort of like a dinosaur that Misty had only seen once. She had read about them in school-deinonychus. They were in the same group of dinosaurs as velociraptors, and looked similar to them, except that their tails were stiff, meaning they didn't swish. But they also had a strange kind of shell-like thing on their back, like a sandslash. They also each had 3 pointed ears, two on their forehead, one above their nose. They had two large, white claws on their hands, like a sandslash, but on their feet they each had two normal claws, and one huge, curved claw that looked lethal. They weren't colored tan like a sandslash, though-instead they were blue, their "shell" being darker than the rest of them. Misty took this opportunity to get as far away from beasts as possible, while they were distracted with each other. She ran into along the shore, looking for other passengers who had ended up on the island.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

Ash coughed the water out of his throat. He opened his eyes to see someone leaning over him. When his eyes came into focus he saw it was girl. She looked about 13, with dark skin and long, black hair. She had soft, brown eyes that were currently filled with a mixture of concern and relief.

"Oh, thank God!" She said. "For a minute there, I thought you were…you know…"

Ash blinked and sat up.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"I dunno," the girl said. "But this place isn't normal. There are plants here I've never seen before-and for me, that's saying something."

Ash stood up and looked around. The girl was right. The trees here were humongous, and the plants were more colorful than anything Ash had seen in school.

"Who are you?" He said, turning to the girl. She was actually wearing nothing but a black bra and some black shorts. She had probably also been in bed when the storm hit. He also noticed that he was still just wearing his pajama pants and no shirt.

"Elizabeth," she said. "My friends call me Lizzie. When I say friends, I'm speaking hypothetically."

"You don't have any friends?"

"No. Most people just think I'm a loser. I guess I kind of am-I never really tried to make friends. Being popular is overrated if you ask me. So what's your name?"

"I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"Ash Ketchum?" The voice came from behind Ash he turned around to see a tall boy with messy black hair. He was wearing a black T-shirt and pajama pants. looked around the same age as Lizzie. His eyebrows were tilted, making him look cranky. He wasn't smiling.

"Carl!" Suddenly, Lizzie ran up and threw her arms around the boy, who was apparently named Carl, practically jumping on him.

"Augh!" He yelled. "What the hell? Get off me!"

Lizzie let go. "I thought-I thought maybe-"

"What, that I would actually let a stupid storm kill me?" Carl said, in an impatient and annoyed tone. "Gimme a break! I trusted you had survived, and you thought I was dead? It'll take more than that to kill me! Now, Charlie, on the other hand…"

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Charlie! You don't think-"

"Well, it's more than possible," Carl said, seemingly unconcerned that this "Charlie" may possibly be dead. "I mean, he's not exactly an athlete."

"Carl, do you even care that Charlie might not even be alive!?!" Lizzie yelled.

"Well, I don't actually mean it!" Carl retorted. "He's probably somewhere on this island with the rest of us!"

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Ash cut in.

"Nothing," Lizzie said, though she looked very worried.

"So, you're Ash Ketchum?" Carl said. "The pokémon trainer?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "You heard of me?"

"I saw you on TV a while back. You lost in the Johto league, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I made it to the championship!"

"You still lost."

"Yes, but it still takes a lot of skill to make it to the championship!"

"No matter how far you got, you lost!" Carl said, raising his eyebrows. He still had the same impatient look on his face.

"Don't mind him," Lizzie whispered. "He's always grouchy."

"I've heard being a pokémon trainer doesn't pay too well," Carl said, "how did you manage to get the money to go on the boat?"

"I won tickets," Ash said.

"So then you went with someone else?"

"Yeah, my friend Misty." Then Ash's eyes widened. She had been on the boat too!

"I know what you're thinking," Carl said. "Don't worry. The whole ship is probably fine. If it wasn't we'd have found a dead body washed up on the shore by now." Then, a body _did _wash up on the shore. Or…part of one. A pair of legs was washed up. Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, that's not a whole body," Carl said, attempting to sound reassuring. "There's no way someone could have gotten their legs torn off by drowning. But this does make it possible that there really is a such thing as Jaws and it roams these oceans."

Ash and Lizzie stared at Carl.

"What?" He said, as if he had just said that the sky was blue.

"Carl," Ash said, "that's about as reassuring as saying that this island is Jurassic Park."

"Well, yeah, there's that too." Carl said casually.

"What?" Ash said loudly.

"You see this?" Carl showed Ash and Lizzie a deep Gash on his bicep.

"Oh my God!" Lizzie gasped.

"Dilophosaurus," Carl said simply. Seeing the puzzled look on Ash and Lizzie's faces, he added, "It's a dinosaur. I know, I've read about them. I got real interested in dinosaurs after watching Jurassic Park. But the weirdest thing is it didn't come from the jungle."

"It didn't?" Ash and Lizzie both said together.

"Nope."

"But then where'd it come from?" Ash asked.

"The ocean," Carl said. "Jumped out and attacked me. It probably would have killed me if I hadn't hit it with a rock. It didn't look like in the books, though. It was light blue, with these weird red things sticking out of its back and tail-kind of like those things on a feraligatr. The crests on its head were also pointy and red. And it had these weird rectangular bumps on its arms, legs, and tail. Feraligatrs have those too. You know, I was wondering-what if pokémon evolved from dinosaurs?"

"I dunno…" Ash said, "I mean, don't the bones show that the crests aren't pointy. And they don't show those things on its back or tail either."

"Well, maybe it's not all bone on those. Maybe there's also a bunch of skin or muscle."

"Well, that doesn't matter," Lizzie said, looking extremely frightened and worried. "The point is, we're stranded here on this island, a pair of legs just washed up on shore, and you've been attacked by some kind of weird, dinosaur-like creature. I think it's safe to say that we're not safe."

"Well, then, why don't we try and find some way to get off this island?" Carl said. "Come on, there's probably enough wood to make a raft." He began walking towards the jungle.

"No way!" Lizzie rang out. "We're not leaving without Charlie!"

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving this place until I find Misty!" Ash yelled. Carl turned around, an annoyed look on his face.

"Fine. We can go find Charlie and your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ash yelled. "She's just a good friend! And even if she wasn't, I wouldn't leave her behind!"

"Well, you're just a big hero, aren't you?" Carl said, sounding more and more impatient and annoyed. "Anyways, we can go ahead and find them. But once we do, we're getting off this place. It's bad enough that we're stranded on an island. Finding out the island is some kind of screwed up Jurassic Park doesn't make it any better."

"Okay," Lizzie said. "Come on, we should look on the shores-that's where they're most likely to be."

And so Ash, Lizzie, and Carl ran along the shore looking for any sign that they weren't the only ones on the island.  
____________________________________________________

Alright! Finished the 3rd chapter! I actually had to do some research for this one-you know, about the dinosaurs. I actually also had to find out how tall the tallest tree in the world was, so that I could make the trees on the island taller. I'm not saying I did a lot of work, and therefore I deserve to get awesome reviews and everything, I'm just saying that I did some research.

Okay, see you guys in the next chapter!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, and welcome back to _Extinct: a Pokémon fanfic_! I'm your host, Lars Lars Pants-on-fars, but you can call me Fwingsnitch. Today we continue our adventures with Ash, Misty, and the what's-their-faces. I'm not gonna tell you what happened last, go look it up.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Misty's perspective

After running for a while Misty and to stop to catch her breath. She looked around her. She still hadn't found any other people. Well, no live ones, anyways. The dead ones weren't very helpful. The only they did was heighten Misty's fears. What were those things?

Then, Misty heard a twig crack. She whipped around to see something very strange walking out of the forest. It's head was like that of a bellsprout, except its mouth was full of teeth. It had a long root-like neck and root-like arms. It had a long tail that stood up stiff, and relatively thin legs, with big feet that had 4 claws. It's body shape was like that of an ostrich, and it was glaring at Misty with small, yellow eyes. Misty stared and slowly backed away, but the creature moved with her. It was stalking her.

"Hey!"

Misty and the creature turned to see a teenager waving his hands in the air. But he wasn't yelling at Misty. His eyes were fixed upon the creature stalking her. He looked about 17, with blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was tall, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of blue pajama pants, so Misty could clearly see that he was very muscular-he even had six-pack. Misty would definitely say he was hot. The creature opened its mouth and a horrible, high-pitched sound came out, like rusted metal. You know, the sound those old, rusty swingsets make when you swing on them. It ran at the boy, who ran into the jungle. Misty's eyes widened, and she ran after it.

Then, after running in the jungle for a few seconds, Misty heard a loud hissing sound, and then another roar from the creature. She slowly walked towards the sound until she saw what was making it.

The creature was being eaten by another creature which Misty immediately recognized as some sort of mutated velociraptor. It was mostly like a velociraptor, but it was yellow, with red patches on its cheeks, and ears that ended in black, just like a pikachu. It's tail also ended in a sort of lightning bolt. It had grabbed onto the other creature with its claws, and was biting furiously at it. The creature tried to fight, but it was no match. Then, Misty felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately whipped around to see the boy that had saved her standing there, smiling. She let out a sigh of relief and put her hand on her heart, which was now pounding faster than ever.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," the boy said. "Were you on the boat to?"

"Yeah," Misty said. "I'm Misty. Misty Waterflower."

"I'm Harold," the boy said, holding out a hand, which Misty shook. "Harold Taylor."

Misty nodded.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind me saying," Harold said, "but, you look…great. How old are you?"

"Oh," Misty said, blushing, "uh…15."

"I'm 17," Harold said. "Two years apart. Not that much."

Misty smiled nervously. "So, uh…I guess we'd better get away before those things finish."

"Yeah." Harold walked away, deeper into the jungle, and Misty followed.

"Have you seen the weird plants on this place?"

"Yeah," Misty said. "And the creatures are really weird, too."

"Yup. That was actually the just the second time I almost got eaten."

"Me too," Misty said."

"For me it was some weird giant fish. You?"

"Huge, T-rex-like thing." Misty could hardly believe that she was having an almost casual conversation with a hot 17-year-old guy about an island they were stranded on with dinosaur-like creatures that they had never seen.

"But there's one thing I've noticed," Harold said. "They're all some kind of cross between a dinosaur and a pokémon. Like those things back there. One of them was a cross between a bellsprout and some weird dinosaur (I forget what it's called), and the other was definitely a cross between a pikachu and a velociraptor."

"Yeah," Misty said. "But how the hell did they get here?"

"Well, this island's probably never been discovered before. Or, if it was, nobody got off of it. Maybe the dinosaur's here never went extinct, and they evolved into these things."

"It's possible…" Misty said thoughtfully. Suddenly, Harold grabbed Misty's shoulder, making her jump.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Harold put his finger to his mouth, signaling Misty to be silent. "You hear that?" He whispered.

Misty listened. Something was walking through the bushes. She could hear twigs snapping and leaves rustling. Then, Harold dived on top of her, knocking them both down. As she fell, Misty saw a orange and black blur jump where she and Harold had just been. She sat up and saw a horrible beast glaring at her and Harold, growling.

It looked like a saber-toothed tiger, but with orange and black stripes, and the same kind of light "mane" and bushy tail that an arcanine had. Harold pulled Misty up.

"Come on!" He ran and Misty ran after him. Her adrenaline was just enough to keep up with him. Harold was a fast runner. Misty heard the beast roar and run after them. She looked backwards to see that it was gaining. There was no way either of them would be able to outrun it.

Then, Misty heard another loud roar and a sort of a whimper. She glanced back and stopped. So did Harold.

The creature was no longer focused on them. It had a wooden spear in its thigh, and was now glaring and growling a freckly-faced, 14-year-old boy. He was wearing a pair of blue boxers and a grey sleeveless shirt. He had grey eyes which weren't actually filled with fear, like Misty and Harold's were. No, his eyes looked curious. In fact, he didn't seem scared at all. Then he did the most amazing thing ever.

He smiled. It was a challenging smile. He actually literally said "Come on, kitty. Come and get me."

The beast roared and ran at the kid, who actually jumped right over it. Then, once he landed, he whipped around, took the spear out, and stabbed the creature again. It let a huge roar and then, fell to the ground, dead. The kid took the spear out and turned to Harold and Misty, still smiling.

"Derek," he said, sticking out his hand. "Derek Redfield. I'm guessing you two were on the boat to?"

Misty and Harold were gaping at Derek. How could he be so confident and…happy?

"Uh...yeah." Misty said, shaking his hand. "I'm Misty Waterflower."

"And I'm Harold Taylor," Harold said, also shaking Derek's hand.

Derek looked down at the now dead beast. "Pretty cool thing. It's a shame I had to kill it."

"A shame!?!" Misty said, unable to believe this. "That thing tried to eat us!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he deserved to die. He's an animal. He was hungry, we were food."

"Yeah, I guess…" Misty said. She was actually now starting to see what Derek meant. And the other creatures that attacked her were probably just animals too. They didn't deserve to die either. Then, she remembered something.

"Ash!"

"I beg your pardon?" Harold and Derek said at the same time.

"My friend," Misty said, getting more scared every second. "He was on that boat to. I don't know if…"

"Is this guy your…boyfriend?" Harold and Derek said, again at the same time. Carl was smiling when he asked it. Harold…wasn't.

"No!" Misty said, blushing madly. "He's just…a really good friend!"

"You're blushing. And that's what everyone says. You wouldn't have paused if you didn't have a crush on him."

"Shut up!"

"Well," Derek said, "that doesn't matter. As for the tiger, there's no sense crying over every mistake. What's done is done. Still, it's a pretty cool island, isn't it?" He added, looking around at the trees and plants.

"_Pretty cool_!?!" Harold and Misty said at the same time.

"Kid, that was the third time I was almost eaten!" Harold said. "This is anything but cool!"

"Really?" Derek said. "That was my second time and I still think it's awesome! I mean, seriously, these are dinosaurs! Or…kind of. Dinosaur-pokémon thingies. Dino-mons. They're sweet! I mean, I met a T-rex! An actually Tyrannosaurus rex! Or, something like one anyways.

"Yeah, me too!" Misty said. "That was one of the things that tried to eat me!" She added, attempting to convince Derek that this place was dangerous.

"Me too!" Derek said, still smiling. So much for that approach. Then, there was a loud screech from the sky. Everyone looked up to see a creature was surely another dino-mon. It was like a pterodactyl, but brown, and the horn on the back of its head was split into five points. It also had 4 different short tails.

"Awesome!" Derek said. "It's a pterodactyl-or fearow-dactyl!"

The pterodactyl, hearing Derek, turned to look at him. Then, it started to dive down towards him.

"Uh…Derek?" Misty said nervously, seeing that Derek wasn't moving.

"Yeah?" He said, still looking up at the fearow-dactyl.

"Aren't…aren't you gonna move?"

"No way! I've always wanted to see what this was like! Though I expect it'll probably hurt the shoulders a bit…"

Misty stared in disbelief as Derek actually _let _the fearow-dactyl fly down and grab his shoulders with its talons.

"Don't worry!" He yelled as it flew away with him. "It only eats fish!" Misty and Harold stared as the fearow-dactyl flew up and away, Derek in its talons.

After a few seconds Harold said, "I don't know if that kid's brave or insane."

"Usually you can't have one without the other," Misty said. But then she thought of Ash. He wasn't insane at all. But he was definitely the bravest person Misty had ever met. Misty pushed Ash out of her mind-thinking of him only made her fears grow.

Harold nodded. "Well, we can't really save him. Let's go." Harold and Misty continued to walk for a few minutes. Then something fell on Misty. When she saw what it was, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
____________________________________________________

Derek's perspective

"Man, this is a great view!" Derek said as he soared over the island. "I'd probably be able to see my house if I was back home. But I'm not. I'm still trying to figure out whether that's fortunate or unfortunate. What do you think?" He looked up at the fearow-dactyl. It screeched.

"I see. I guess you can't really understand me. Or if you can, you just can't speak English. I dunno. Man, this place is huge! Say, where are we going? Oh, that's right, you can't talk. Hmm…." Derek continued to look around the island. Then he saw where the fearow-dactyl was taking him.

"Hey, a nest! I guess that's the fearow part of you acting up, 'eh?"

The fearow-dactyl screeched again and flew Derek over to the huge nest, dropping him in it. He landed on his feet and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Man, I was right! That _does _hurt your shoulders!"

"Derek!?!"

"Hmm?" Derek turned around to see a beautiful girl with long blonde hair in a pink nightgown with bright blue eyes staring at him in shock. He smiled.

"Hey Rachel! Pretty cool place, isn't it?"

"It _is _you!" Rachel ran up and threw her arms around Derek, almost knocking him over. Derek hugged her back.

"Oh my God…" she breathed, still holding him close, "oh my God…Derek, I thought-I was afraid-I thought maybe-you had-you were-you had been-"

"I haven't, I'm not, I wasn't." Derek said simply, pulling out of the hug enough to see Rachel's face. She looked at him with a look he had never seen on her before. He couldn't quite figure it out.

"Derek, there's something I need to tell you," she said, looking into his eyes." Rachel hesitated for a few seconds, then put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head towards hers. She kissed him so quickly, he hardly had half a second before their lips touched and their tongues were in each other's mouths. After a few seconds, their lips unlocked and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Rachel said quietly.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He said sarcastically. "I thought you put your tongue in my mouth because you only thought of me as a friend!"

Rachel laughed and kissed Derek very lightly on the lips again. Then, she he looked over her shoulder to see someone else in the nest. It was a muscular man with dark skin and long, black hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Frank. I'm the captain of the boat. Or…was, anyway."

Rachel turned around and blushed. She had apparently forgotten that Frank was there. Derek smiled.

"I'm Derek Redfield," Derek said.

"I know," Frank said. "Rachel here told me all about you."

Derek nodded. He turned around and saw the pterodactyl flying off over the jungle still. He chuckled. "Look at the guy! He's making a little people collection! Hey, looks like he found someone else!"

The fearow-dactyl dived down and came back up a few seconds later with someone else in its talons.

"Here he comes!" Derek said as the fearow-dactyl began to fly back towards the nest. Then, suddenly, there was a deafening roar. Then, a huge Tyranno-zard flew over and grabbed the fearow-dactyl with its teeth. The fearow-dactyl screeched and dropped whoever it was carrying.

"…and there he goes," Derek finished as the T-rex devoured the fearow-dactyl in midair. Then, it turned towards the nest and roared.

"Uh…Derek?" Rachel said as the T-rex flew towards the nest, "Derek, it's flying this way. And, if I remember correctly, T-rex's aren't exactly friendly creatures."

"You remember correctly," Derek said, turning around. "So," he added, clapping his hands together, "either of you ever climbed down a 300-foot-tall tree?"

"No," Frank and Rachel said simultaneously.

"Good," Derek said, "this'll be the first time for all of us!"  
____________________________________________________

End of chapter! I hope you guys like it! 5 reviews till the next chapter! Until next time, I'm Fwingsnitch, and I like your face.

DO YOU LIKE…_**MINE!!!!!????!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

What the hell? It's been a week, and only 3 people have reviewed! And I know there are at least twice as many people reading this! Would you people just review already? It's not that hard! Jeez! And by the way, none of you ever told me if you liked my face.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Ash's perspective

"Okay, guys," Carl said in his usual impatient tone, "We've been walking for almost an hour, and all we found was a few blood splatters and a leg. I think it's time we started trying to find a way off this place."

"Okay, fine," Ash said. He was getting seriously worried about Misty now.

"I'm sure there're other live people here," Carl said, "they're just not all here on the shore. They probably went into the jungle or something."

"Well, I guess there's no point searching any longer," Lizzie said.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Let's go."

They all walked into the jungle, looking around at the plants.

"Man," Lizzie said as they walked, "this place is amazing."

"I'll say," said Ash.

"Yeah, whatever. We still need to get outta here," Carl said.

"How'd you guys get on the ship?" Ash asked.

"My dad's the captain," said Carl. "He made me bring Charlie and Lizzie."

"Charlie?"

"He's a friend of ours," Lizzie said. "I just hope he's okay."

"Anyway," Carl said, "so, you're a trainer, Ash?"

"Yup."

"What kind of pokémon to you have?" said Lizzie.

"I've got more pokémon than I can count. My lifelong dream has always been to catch them all."

Carl snorted.

"What?" Ash snapped.

"Wow…that's kind of sad," Carl said."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean…seriously? You're dream is just…catch pokémon? If you ask me, that's a really pathetic destiny."

"Oh yeah, and what do you want to do?"

"Get some kind of job that doesn't involve people and never get married or have a girlfriend."

"Why?" Ash said, a bit surprised at this answer.

"Carl isn't exactly a people person," Lizzie said.

"I do not want nor need any friends," Carl said. "Never have, never will."

"Well, your mind might change," said Lizzie.

"That's the hundredth time you've said that, and it's the hundredth time I'll say _no_. I highly doubt that I'll ever have any desire to ever socialize with others."

Lizzie smiled. "I still think-"

"I know what you think!" Carl yelled. Ash didn't have trouble figuring out that Carl was very short-tempered. "I know about your stupid theory, and it's _not true_! But hey, if you want to think that somewhere deep down I'm a friendly person, be my guest! But you won't be right!"

"Okay, whatever."

Ash, Carl, and Lizzie kept walking for a while, none of them talking. It was actually kind of awkward. Suddenly, there was a screech from overhead. Everyone looked up to see a huge sort of cross between a fearow and a pterodactyl diving down towards them. Ash stared.

"Holy…"

Then, suddenly, the thing grabbed Lizzie by the shoulders. She screamed as it flew up and away with her. Ash stared up, eyes wide. He looked at Carl, who didn't seem scared at all.

"It may be a meat-eater," he said, still looking up at the fearow-dactyl, "but it only eats fish. She'll be fine. At worst she'll be stuck in a nest 300 feet in the air.

Then, a huge cross between a T-rex and a charizard flew over and grabbed the fearow-dactyl with its teeth.

"Oh," Carl said. "Never mind. _That's _the worst thing that could happen. But hey, if she landed okay, she'll find us, and if not, there's nothing we can do. Come on." Carl started walking again. Ash stared at him, hesitated for a moment, then followed.  
____________________________________________________

Derek's perspective

"Come on, Rachel, what's taking you so long?" Derek called up the tree.

"Well, unlike you, Derek, I actually realize what would happen if I fell."

"You would go splat and break every single bone in your body and die a painful and probably very bloody death. I know. That should give you even more motivation not to fall."

"You are not helping, Derek!"

"Well, if I'm not helping, then won't the thought of a T-rex eating you speed you up at least a little?"

Rachel's speed increased some, and pretty soon she was on the ground with Derek and Frank.

"Wait," Frank said when Derek and Rachel made a move to run.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Don't move."

"Why?"

"Of course!" Derek said. "It's vision's based on movement!"

The tyranno-zard landed right in front of them and bent down. Derek could actually feel its breath-really bad breath, like a rubber shoe had been eaten, then pooped out, than that poop had been eaten by a dog, then the _dog _pooped it out, then someone sent it to a landmine, stuffed it into a pile of dog shit and liquid farts, and then finally it was somehow turned into a gas, and it created that tyranno-zard's breath-but he didn't move. The Tyranno-zard stood there for a moment, sniffed twice, and flew off. Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on," Frank said, and they all went on their way. After they had walked for a while, Derek stopped.

"Hold on," Rachel said, and turned around. Derek was looking at something in the bushes.

"What is it, Derek?" Frank said.

Derek looked at Frank and Rachel, smiling. "You guys, come check this out."

Frank and Rachel walked over to where Derek was and peered through the bushes.

"Oh my god…"

Lying in the grass was a baby T-rex.

The T-rex was green with brown stripes, and about a foot tall. It had yellow eyes, and actually didn't have any of the strange, charizard-like features of the adult T-rex. It seemed to be sleeping. Behind it was the remains of what must have been its egg. Derek walked over and knelt down next to it.

"Huh. What do you know? It's just a baby."

"What I don't understand," said Rachel, "is how the T-rex could breed. Is there another one?"

"No," Derek said, "I'm pretty sure not."

"And how come it's not like a charizard? And if there's not a nother T-rex, how could that one breed?"  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

Suddenly, there was roar from overhead. Ash and Carl looked up to see something falling down on them. Carl pushed out of the way just as a huge foot came down, crushing him.

"Carl!" Ash yelled, but it was no use. Carl had just been killed. Ash looked up to see the same creature that had killed the fearow-dactyl looking down at him. He stared up at it for a few seconds, then it roared and Ash ran. The tyranno-zard roared again and ran after him.

After running for a few seconds, a shadow fell over Ash. He looked up to see that the tyranno-zard was actually _jumping _over him. It landed in front of him, making the ground shake. It whipped its tail, which hit Ash, knocking the air out of him and sending him flying.  
____________________________________________________

Lizzie's perspective

Lizzie gasped and coughed as she climbed out of the water. She wiped her hair out of her eyes and looked lay down on the ground. Then, she heard something, a sort of low, quiet roar. She stood up and turned around to see something walking out of the forest towards her. It was like a purple triceratops, except with a fourth, long, horn sticking out in between the two on top, and just a bit lower. Its head plate had small points around the edges, and it had 3 sharp spikes sticking out of its back.

Lizzie stared as the nidor-atops walked over to the pond and began to take a long drink from it. She slowly backed away into the jungle, turned around and began to walk away. She stopped at a sudden roar from the nidor-atops.

Lizzie quickly ran back into the clearing to see that a bunch of horrible, blue creatures were jumping on it and biting at it. Each one was like a cross between a deinonychus and a sandslash.

Lizzie watched in horror as the horrible beasts attacked and killed the nidor-atops. She slowly backed away into the forest and whipped around, not wanting to look at the horrible scene any longer. Her eyes were wider than ever as she began to walk slowly away from the scene. She then suddenly broke into a run, getting as far away from the monsters as possible.  
____________________________________________________

Derek's perspective

"Komodo dragons."

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, having absolutely no idea what Derek meant by this. He was kneeling down next to the T-rex baby, which appeared to still be sleeping.

Derek turned his head to look at Andria and Frank. "Female komodo dragons can breed without having to mate. The only difference is that when they do, all their babies are boys."

"But what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, who says they're the first creature to be able to do that? It seems to me like a tyrannosaurus rex could breed without mating too. That's why the baby doesn't have any charizard-like features. A charizard can't breed without mating-they don't lay eggs either-so when the tyranno-zard did, its baby became a full-on T-rex."

Derek turned back to the T-rex, smiling, and shook his head. "I don't believe it. I never would have believed it if I wasn't seeing it for myself."

"But this doesn't make any difference as to getting off this island," Frank said. "We've gotta find a way off this place."

"Alright!" Derek said, standing up and turning back to Rachel and Frank. "So, anyone feel liiieeEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Derek yelled in pain. Rachel and Frank looked down to see that the baby T-rex hadn't actually been asleep-or if it had been, it wasn't anymore. Its teeth were now sank into Derek's leg, and it was growling like a dog with a chew toy.

After a few seconds, the T-rex yanked Derek's foot off his leg, causing both the volume and the pitch of his yells to double. Frank, who, like Rachel, had been frozen in shock and fear, bravely kicked the T-rex, causing it to stumble, but not drop the foot. It growled at him and then ran off into the jungle. Rachel was now staring, wide-eyed, at Derek's leg. Frank quickly ripped off a rather large leaf from one of the bushes, and somehow managed to get it tied around what was left of Derek's ankle, like a bandage.

"There," he said. Derek's cries of pain were now gone. Instead he was just wincing, his teeth gritted, while leaning against a tree. "Not the best bandage, but it'll keep too much blood from getting out. You okay, kid?"

"Okay," Derek said, opening his eyes just wide enough to shoot a half-a-second-long glare at Frank, "A) I hate being called 'kid', and B) Have you ever seen someone who just got their foot torn off by a dinosaur smile and say 'Oh, yeah, I'm okay!'?"

"Well, no, I can't say I have, seeing as your kind of the first person I know to get their foot bitten off by a dinosaur," Frank said, handing Derek a branch to use as a walking stick. "The pain probably won't go away, but it'll lessen."

"It better," Derek said through gritted teeth. Andria, now out of her daze, put her hands on his shoulders.

"I may not be a doctor, but maybe this will help with the pain a bit." She lay a soft, wet smooch on him which lasted a few seconds before she stopped. Derek opened his eyes, looking a bit shocked.

"Wow," he said, his voice now back in its usual, casual tone, "that is some good pain reliever there! You could make some serious money off that stuff!"

Rachel laughed, happy that Derek was back to his old self. "Actually, I think I'd rather just use it on you."

"Yeah, come to think of it, I think I'd prefer you stay with me too."

"Well, I guess we'd better get going," Frank said.

"Yeah," said Derek, now leaning on his walking stick. Rachel's "pain reliever" had obviously lessened the pain on his leg and he was back to his usual bravely insane self.  
____________________________________________________

And that's the end! The review's came kinda slow this time around, so seriously!

Just click the button!

Right now!

Okay, well, you obviously didn't click it since you're still reading this.

Why are you still reading this?

Stop reading this.

Now.

I mean it.

Okay, fine, time for plan E.

You're probably wondering what happened to plans A, B, C, and D.

Nothing.

Plan E just sounds cooler.

Read this.

Yeah, that's right.

Just keep on reading this bud.

Yeah, keep it up.

Damn.

I guess reverse psychology doesn't exactly work on .

Oh well.

It was worth a try.

Are you still reading this?

That's just…sad.

I mean, wow.

You seriously need to get a life.

I mean, look at you!

You've got nothing to do but read a bunch of worthless crap.

Not that the story is worthless crap.

But this stuff is.

I mean, there's really no point to this.

So why are you still reading?

Go outside.

It's a nice day out.

Okay, maybe it isn't.

But I don't care if there's a freaking hurricane, you should go out there.

And if there is a hurricane, what the hell are you doing on your computer reading this?

You're gonna die.

While on .

I'm not even gonna think about what your obituary will say.

Still reading this, 'eh?

I thought I told you to click the review button.

Oh, wait.

You can't reach it.

You need to get to the bottom first.

Well, why don't you just scroll past all of this?

Oh, yeah, I know why…

YOU HAVE NO LIFE.

Yeah, it's harsh, but it's also true.

If you really have all the time to read this stuff, you need to go get a girlfriend.

Or boyfriend.

Or both.

Depending on which gender you are, and how screwed up you are.

I know what you're thinking.

"If you have the time to type all this, than I have more of a life than you!"

Oh yeah?

Well, guess what.

Wait…

Shit.

I guess you're right.

Well, I'm only 12, so I'm a bit too young to get a girlfriend.

Or go waste all my money in Vegas.

Or get drunk at a party and end up in bed with some girl I don't recognize who may very well be my sister, depending on how drunk I am.

And then wake up the next day with a hangover.

And get a call from the hospital 8 weeks later saying the girl is pregnant.

Anyways, the point is, I'm too young to do any of that stuff.

So I'm just gonna sit here, writing pokémon fanfiction, and wasting your time.

You still haven't pressed that review button, have you?

Well, fine, I'll stop.

Now you've just got one thing left to do.

REVIEW.

Because you know what will happen if you don't?

The evil chicken will come and eat your pillow tonight while your asleep.

Either that, or a ninja will come steal your cookies.

And you don't want either of those, do you?

So you'd better just do as I say.

I want 5 reviews, or I'm not posting the next chapter.

Unless I get really bored because it's been like, a week or two.

Yeah, that's about how quickly I get bored.

So just REVIEW!

REVIEW!

**REVIEW!**

_REVIEW!_

REVIEW!

_**REVIEW!**_

**REVIEW!**

_REVIEW!_

_**REVIEW ALREADY, WILL YA!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

What…the…freaking…HELL!!!!!????!!!!!!???!!!!!!!! It's been a week and I only got 3 reviews-one of which being from someone who had just started reading this fic! Why the hell won't you guys review!?! Fine, whatever, I'll stop making you review, but WHY DON'T YOU!!!???!!! Jeez! Even after that whole author's note saying to REVIEW!!! Dammit! What's wrong with you lazy bums!?!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Misty's perspective

"Ash!?!"

"Misty!?!"

Ash rolled off of Misty and they both got up and stared at each other, completely speechless.

"What…?"

"How…?"

Then, without thinking, they through their arms around each other.

"Misty!" Ash said, not letting go of her. "I don't believe this! You're alive! Oh, man, you wouldn't believe how scared I was!"

"What…Ash…how…"

"The T-rex!" Ash said. "It knocked me over here!"

"Oh, I'm so glad your okay! I was so worried about you!"

"It's okay, I'm fine!"

Ash and Misty were interrupted by a loud cough. They pulled out of the hug to see Harold glaring at Ash.

"Who is he?" Both Harold and Ash said at the same time, both frowning.

"I'm her friend," They said, again at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Uh…" Misty said awkwardly, "Ash, this is Harold. Harold, this is Ash."

"Hi," they both said, not smiling.

"Well," Misty said after an awkward pause, "I guess we should get going."

"Yeah," Ash and Harold said, again at the same time.  
____________________________________________________

Lizzie's perspective

Lizzie stopped, panting, and leaned against a tree. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked around. It was impossible to tell where on the island she was.

Then, she heard a twig crack. She immediately got her energy back and started looking around for whatever was there. Was it another meat eater, or a friendly plant-eater?

She heard a small screech and whipped around to see a very bizarre creature. Like all the other creatures on the island, it was like a cross between a dinosaur and a pokémon.

The dinosaur part of it looked like an ornitholestes, with long, sharp claws on its hands, a long tail, large claws on its toes, a long snout, droopy eyelids, and tons of small, sharp teeth.

The pokémon part was obviously a typhlosion. It was dark blue on top, and a very light yellow on bottom. Its tail actually split into 6 different white points at the end, and it had the same pointy ears as typhlosion.

Lizzie stared wide-eyed. Judging by the teeth, this creature wasn't a plant-eater. She slowly began to back away. The typhlo-lestes screeched again, much louder this time. Misty covered her ears. It continued to screech, and then suddenly, fire shot out of its neck and stayed there, scaring the hell out of Lizzie.

The typhlo-lestes stopped screeching and started towards Lizzie. It stopped and screeched in pain. Lizzie looked down to see a baby T-rex with its teeth sank into the typhlo-lestes' leg. She chose this time to run away.

Lizzie kept running, having no idea where she was going, occasionally tripping, but getting back up quickly. Then, she ran right into something-no, some_one_.

"Ow! What the hell?"

Lizzie looked down to see a red-haired kid about 14 lying on the ground. He was wearing blue boxers and a grey sleeveless shirt. He had grey eyes and freckly face. Then, with horror, she also saw that his right foot was missing.

"Derek! Are you okay?" A beautiful blonde girl in a pink nightgown knelt down beside him, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Derek said, grabbing a branch off the ground and using it to hoist himself up. Lizzie could only guess that this was his "walking stick".

"Were you on the boat, too?" said a tall, dark-skinned, muscular man with long, black hair.

"Uh…yeah," Lizzie said, blushing. "Sorry."

"No problem," Derek said. "I'm Derek Redfield. This is my friend-well, girlfriend now, I guess, Rachel McFarm."

"I'm Frank," the man said, shaking Lizzie's hand. She nodded.

"I'm Lizzie Jordan," she said. "How'd you lose your foot?"

"A baby T-rex got it," Derek said.

"That wouldn't happen to be the same baby T-rex that just saved me, would it?"

"Probably," Rachel said, "there was only one egg."

"I always knew the little guy would end up doing something good," Derek said, smiling.

"I just don't understand how you can like something that ate your foot off," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Easy," Derek said. "I'm me."

Rachel smiled. "I guess that's just one of the many things that made me fall in love with you in the first place."

"Yup," Derek said, and turned back to Lizzie. "So, you wanna come with us? We're just trying to find a way off this island."

"Actually, I'm looking for my friend Carl." Lizzie said. "Oh, yeah, and a guy named Ash Ketchum."

"Hey, that's the guy that Misty girl was looking for!" Derek said.

"Misty? That's the girl Ash was looking for!"

"Well, then, they're both on the island!" Derek said. "I wonder if they've found each other yet…"  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

"Hey, look, a river!" Ash said, pointing to…well, a river.

"And that's helpful, how?" Harold said.

"Well, if we want to get to the top of this place, all we have to do is go upstream," Misty said. "Or if we wanted to get back to the ocean, we'd just have to go downstream."

"Exactly," Ash said, though Misty was pretty sure he hadn't known any of that.

"Okay," Harold said. "Uh...Misty, could you excuse us for a second?" Misty nodded and walked away. Or, pretended too, anyway.

"Ash," she heard Harold say, "you know Misty, right?"

"We're best friends," Ash said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering…is she…seeing anyone?" Misty had pretty much seen that coming.

"Yeah," Ash said. Misty gasped, but not loud enough for either of them to hear her. Ash was lying about her! Why would he do that? "Big guy," he continued. "Jealous type. Wouldn't want to mess with him. I wouldn't put it past him to break your nose if you so much as said she looked good."

"Dammit," Harold said. "Well, she _does_ look good," he added.

"Can't argue with that logic," Ash said. Misty stayed quiet, but inside she was jumping for joy. He thought she looked good! It wasn't much, it was something that heightened the chances of him loving her.

"And, you and her, you're not-"

"No," Ash said quickly.

"I'm gonna go wash up," Harold said.

"Okay. Alright, Misty! You can come back out!"

Misty walked further away from Ash, to make sure he didn't know she had been listening, and then walked back over.  
___________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

"Where's Harold?" Misty asked.

"A bit further down the river," Ash said. "Washing up."

Misty nodded, but she was feeling kind of nervous and awkward after hearing what Ash had said.

Ash, noticing, said, "Misty, is something up."

"Well…" Misty hesitated for a few moments, then said, "Ash, do you think I look good?"

Ash blushed, looking a bit confused by this question. Misty was blushing too. "What?"

"I asked if you thought I looked good."

"Oh," Ash said, turning a brighter shade of red. "Well, uh…what do you mean by 'good'?"

"You know," Misty said, blushing even brighter, "attractive. Or, to use teenage boy language, hot."

"Uh…" Ash blushed brighter than ever. "Well, uh…"

"Just be honest," Misty said.

"Um…well, um…I, uh…yeah…yeah, I guess. Uh, yeah."

Misty blushed brighter and smiled. "Thank you, Ash."

"But, uh," Ash said, his blushing going down, "why did you want to know?"

Misty shrugged. "I was just curious. I wanted to know what someone thought, and you're a teenage guy."

"Uh, yeah," Ash said, looking even more confused. "Yeah, well, yes. I think you look very…erm…hot." Ash blushed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

Ash and Misty stared at each other, wide-eyed, both knowing what they had just heard, but not wanting to believe it. They both ran towards the scream to see two creatures. One alive, one…not.

The creature that was alive was exactly the creature Carl had described. A horrible cross between a feraligatr and a dilophosaurus. The one that wasn't alive: Harold. I won't go into the gory details-I think you can pretty much guess how he died.

"Oh my god…" Misty said, staring. The dilopho-gatr turned to Ash and Misty and screeched

"Misty," Ash said, putting a hand on Misty's shoulder, "Misty, we need to go."

"No…" Misty said, staring at what was left of Harold. "No…"

"Misty, there's nothing we can do, he's dead," Ash said. "Come on." Ash slowly pulled Misty away, the dilopho-gatr glaring at them, but not moving. Then, they both turned and walked back into the jungle, Misty's eyes still wide. She turned to Ash.

"He's dead."

Ash nodded.

"How many others have died, do you think?"

"I don't know," Ash said quietly.

"What are these things?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't know."

Misty wrapped her arms around Ash and pulled him in close, like a guardian, even though he was younger than her. Ash returned the hug. They stayed like that for minutes, with Misty crying into Ash's chest.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear comfortingly.

"Ash…" Misty said, "if we don't make it off this island-"

"Don't say that," Ash said, "we'll get back home."

"But if we don't," Misty said, "I just want you to know that-"

But Misty was interrupted by a loud hissing sound from the bushes. She pulled away from Ash and they both looked around.

"What's that?" Misty said.

Another hiss. Then, something walked out of the bushes. Another poke-dino. It was like a velociraptor, but yellow, with red patches on its cheeks, long, black-ended ears, and a thunder-bolt shape on the end of its tail. The pika-raptor hissed again, staring into Ash's eyes. Misty pressed up against his chest, and he put his arms around her.

"Wait…" Misty said hopefully, "isn't its vision based on movement?"

"No," Ash said. "That's a T-rex. I remember seeing it in Jurassic Park. It-" Ash paused. "Wait a minute…this isn't right. Velociraptors are pack hunters." Ash thought back to the scene from Jurassic Park at the beginning. _"You stare at it, and it stares right back at you. And that's when the attack comes. Not from the front…"_

"…but from the sides," Ash said aloud.

"What?" Misty said.

Ash dived backwards, pulling Misty down with him just as two yellow blurs shot out from either side of them. The pika-raptors hit each other, and staggered backwards. Ash pulled Misty up with him.

"Run!" He yelled, and pulled Misty along with him as they ran. The pika-raptors followed. Ash looked back to see that the pika-raptors were gaining on them. There was no way they would be able to out-run the beasts.

"Ash!" Misty yelled. Ash looked in front of him and stopped. In front of them was a rocky cliff.

"It's a dead end," Misty said in despair.

"No it's not!" Ash jumped up onto the side of the cliff and started climbing. He looked down at Misty. "Come on! Hurry!"

Misty hesitated, then began climbing after Ash. She screamed. Ash looked back down to see a deep gash in her leg. The pika-raptors were glaring up at Ash and Misty. They weren't going to let them get away that easily.

"Come on, hurry!" He yelled. Misty continued climbing up. After climbing for a bit, Ash felt a huge pain all over him, inside and out. He recognized it at once. It was an electric shock. He yelled in pain.

"Ash!" Misty screamed up at him. Then, the pain stopped. Ash, looked at Misty, who's eyes were wide with fear and worry. He nodded, and then kept on climbing. He looked down at the pika-raptors and saw something. They were clutching their heads. Then, a rock fell on one of them. Ash looked up to see someone leaning over the edge of the cliff.

"Come on!" The person yelled in a deep voice. Ash and Misty climbed, and the person eventually hoisted them up onto the cliff. They both fell to their knees, panting.

"Thanks," Misty said. "You saved us."

Ash looked at the person to see that his expression was a mix of fear and shock. He was wearing a pair of black, elastic-waist pants, and no shirt, which made Ash realize he was very strong and fit, with a bulging chest, big arms, and six-pack abs. He wasn't a kid. He was an adult, and Ash didn't know his age, but he looked like he could still be 20. His hair was black and extremely messy, sticking out to the sides, and he had brown eyes.

The man stood up. "Come with me," he said. Ash and Misty followed him into a huge building that looked like some kind of science lab. When they got inside they saw a large room with a white carpet floor, a very crappy armchair, with rips and tears in the cloth, some weird contraptions which looked like exercise equipment, a dresser with some framed photos on top of it, and walls with what looked like claw marks in the wallpaper.

The man turned to Ash and Misty, now looking very serious.

"Who are you and how did you get on my island?"

Ash and Misty's jaws dropped. "You're island!?!" Ash said.

"Yes," the man said. "Now answer my question."

"Well," Misty said, "our boat got stuck in a storm, and we ended up here, along with a bunch of other people. I'm Misty Waterflower, and this is Ash Ketchum."

The man's eyes widened. "There are others?"

"Yeah," Misty said. "But…not all of them are still alive."

The man's look changed to one of pure shock and guilt. "Oh no…" he paced around, his hands behind his back. "No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen…" The man turned back to Ash and Misty, looking serious again.

"I'm guessing you two have seen the creatures on this island?"

"Yes," Misty said. "but…have they been here all along?"

The man shook his head. "No…no, God didn't create those things."

"But then, what did?" Ash said.

After a dramatic pause, the man said, "I did."  
____________________________________________________

And that's the 6th chapter! Now remember to review! There are like, 10 people reading this, and I'll be happy with 5! So only half of you need to review! Come on! Just do it!


	7. Chapter 7

____________________________________________________

Chapter 7

Ash's perspective

Ash and Misty's jaws both dropped.

"You?" Ash said in awe.

"You created those things?" Misty said.

The man nodded. "I didn't mean to. At least, not the way they are. They weren't supposed to be monsters."

Ash changed his expression to one of seriousness. "Tell us everything," he demanded.

The man took a deep breath. "It all started when I was 22 years old. That was the year Jurassic Park came out. I trust you know what Jurassic Park is?"

"Yes," Ash said, at the same time that Misty said "No.". "What is it?" She asked.

"It's a movie," Ash explained, "about a scientist who figures out how to bring dinosaurs back to life. He tries to make a theme park where the humans can go see dinosaurs."

"…and then the security systems get hacked, the dinosaurs escape, and it all turns into an incredible movie with the most amazing special effects I have ever seen," the man finished.

"Exactly," Ash said.

"Well," the man continued, "I saw that movie the day it came out. I was incredibly excited about it. I've always been very interested in dinosaurs.

"You see, I'm a scientist. A very good one, I might add, at the risk of sounding arrogant. But, then again, I've always been a bit of an arrogant person. Anyway, when I saw that movie, it got me thinking. Would it actually be possible to bring dinosaurs back to life?

"So, I began doing tons of research on the subject. I actually had to leave my wife while she was still pregnant. I never knew my child. Not even if it was a boy or a girl. I assume my wife thinks I'm dead by now."

"Anyway, after a long while I finally figured out a way to, just like the scientist in Jurassic Park, clone dinosaurs using DNA from mosquitoes and leeches that had sucked dinosaur blood and then been preserved in amber. It wasn't easy, believe me."

"So after discovering this island I decided this would be wear I would keep the dinosaurs. So, that's exactly what I did."

"But," Ash cut in, "having seen Jurassic Park, wouldn't you have known what that would cause?" But something else we bothering him. He felt as if he had seen this man before. Somewhere back in Pallet. He knew it had something to do with Stanford, but he didn't know what. After all, he had never even been to Stanford.

"Well, no, you see, the mistake that the Jurassic Park scientist made was not realizing how dangerous creatures like the T-rex and velociraptors were. Now, you'll remember that in Jurassic Park, the scientists replaced missing DNA with frog DNA. Well, I replaced that missing DNA with pokémon DNA. I assumed this would not only complete the DNA samples, therefore making the cloning possible, but also give the dinosaurs the kind, obedient nature that pokémon have."

The man shook his head. "Boy, was I wrong."

"But, didn't you even realize the moral of Jurassic Park?" Ash said.

"Well, of course!" The man said. "Weren't you just listening? That's why I made them part pokémon!"

"No, you don't get it!" Ash said. "The moral isn't 'don't create dinosaurs because they'll eat you'-though that is a contributing factor-the moral is 'don't create dinosaurs because they aren't _supposed _to be created'!"

The man gave Ash and puzzled look. "I'm not quite sure…"

"Don't you understand!?!" Ash snapped. "I mean, don't you even remember what the paleontologist said when they were discussing the safety of the park?"

"No…"

"'Dinosaurs and man," Ash quoted, "two species separated by 65 million years of evolution just being suddenly thrown back into the mix together…how can we possibly have the slightest idea what to expect?' Don't you get it!?! Dinosaurs were _supposed _to die out! Mother nature created dinosaurs, mother nature destroyed dinosaurs. Mother nature created man, and now, man destroyed mother nature, and man created dinosaurs! Dinosaurs are supposed to be alive! However they died out, whether they were killed by a meteor or eaten by cavemen, dinosaurs went extinct for a reason. And now, here you come, pretty much getting rid of that extinction!"

The man looked down at the ground. He seemed to finally be understanding what Ash was saying.

"What I don't understand," said Misty, "is why you created so many after you realized they were so dangerous."

"Well, it took a while for them to _become _dangerous!" The man said. "I mean, when I first cloned them, they were only eggs! And even after they hatch, it will take them up to 8 months to actually become dangerous!" The man sighed.

Ash noticed a door on the wall.

"That leads to the lab," the man said, not even looking at Ash. "It's trashed now. Those monsters almost killed me trying to get out."

"They're not monsters," Misty said. "They're animals. Just like lions or tigers. They only attack you because you're the only meat here besides other dinosaurs."

"But haven't you tried getting them not to attack you?" Ash said. "I mean, you created them. They owe you one."

"Of course I've tried," the man said. "I've tried everything. That's how I lost this." He held up one of his arms and Ash realized that it was missing a hand. The man dropped his arm, saying, "Like Misty said, they're animals. They can't understand what I did for them. To them, I'm just food.

"I've been on this island for fourteen years. I never told anyone about it, because I don't want anyone else here. I want to keep this island a secret. I figure if nobody knows, nobody will get hurt. And if you're wondering why the Tyranno-zard and fearow-dactyls haven't left yet, seeing as they can fly, well, I think they like it here. It has the right kind of environment."

"How many different kinds of dinosaurs did you make?" Misty said.

"Oh, pretty much every type I could find DNA of. Of course, it's not just dinosaurs. I also made a saber-toothed tiger and a mammoth."

"A mammoth?" Ash said.

"Yes," the man said.

"You're saying you took a creature from the ice age and put in on a tropical island in an environment with global warming? That's animal cruelty!"

"Well, uh…well, I could just…shave it a lot?"

"I really hope you're being sarcastic," Ash said.

"Uh…"

"You're an idiot!" Ash yelled. "I mean, how the hell could you combine the DNA of a tyrannosaurus rex and a charizard and not realize what that would create!?! Charizard are not friendly! They're proud, and they're aggressive. And when you put that together with something like a T-rex, you're just asking for it!" Then, Ash saw the photos on the dresser. He walked over and picked one up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Who's this?..." Ash said, eyes wide. The man looked over his shoulder at the photo.

"My wife," the man said. "Boy, do I miss her."

Ash just stared at the woman in the photo. Now he knew where he had seen the man before. It was in a photo in his house. His mom said she had met him at Stanford. That's why he thought of it…

"Wait…" the man said, also sounding shocked. "Did you say your name was…Ketchum?"

"Yeah…" Ash said. Now it made sense. He knew who this man was.

The woman in the photo was Ash's mother.

Ash dropped the photo and turned to see the man staring at him in shock.

"Ash," the man said, "my name is Stephen. Stephen Ketchum."

The two just stared at each other for a second, and Misty didn't say a word. Then, the tiniest, faintest sound escaped from Ash's mouth.

"Dad…"

Then, Ash threw his arms around his father, tears falling from his eyes. He could tell that his father was crying too.

"I thought you were dead!" Ash said.

"I'm not!" his dad said. "It's okay! I'm fine!"

After a few minutes, Ash and his father pulled out of the hug and looked into each other's eyes.

"You look so much like me when I was your age," his father said. Then he turned to Misty.

"And look! You've already got a girlfriend!"

Misty and Ash both blushed furiously.

"Oh, she's not-"

"I'm not-"

"She's just-

"Only friends-"

Ash's father laughed. "Oh, I'm only joking!" He said.

"Listen," Ash said. "I'm sorry about calling you an idiot…"

"No, no, you were right," his father said. "I was an idiot. I've only known you for 15 minutes and I'm already proud of you, son. You're smarter than I am and I'm over twice your age."

Ash grinned widely. "Thanks, dad."

"So," his father said, his face becoming serious once more. "You say there are others?"

"Yes," Misty said. "Some we already know are dead."

Ash's dad sighed. "Well, it's too late now. What's done is done."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can' make it right," Ash said. "As long as we all find some way to get off this island, we're fine. If the dinosaurs stay here, and nobody else gets on this place, then it's as if this island were never found."

His father nodded. "But how? I've been trying to get off here for fourteen years!"

"Well, we can still keep trying," Ash said.

His dad nodded again and checked a clock on the wall that Ash hadn't noticed. "It's getting late," he said. "You two can sleep in here if you want."

"No," Misty said. Ash stared at her in shock. She just smiled at him.

"But, Misty…"

"The poke-dinos can't get up here."

"The Tyranno-zard can fly," Ash pointed out.

"True," Ash's father said, "but it has to sleep too. And even if it doesn't, its vision's based on movement, so it won't be able to see you two if you're sleeping."

"Okay," Misty said.

"But, uh…" Ash said, "why do you want to sleep outside?"

"Because," said Misty, "I've never slept under the stars before. I want to see what all the fuss is about."

"Okay…" Ash said, and followed Misty outside.  
____________________________________________________

Misty's perspective

Misty saw there was another, shorter cliff oustide.

"Come on," she said, "I want to see the top of this place." She started climbing, and Ash, looking confused, followed.

Ash, though he had started climbing after Misty, reached the top first, and helped pull her up. They were now on top of a rocky cylinder, except the top was covered with comfortable grass. Misty walked to the center of the circle, and Ash followed.

"This looks like a nice place," she said, and lay down. Ash lay down next to her. They lay there, underneath the beautiful, star-spangled sky, neither one falling asleep.

"Ash?" Misty said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Ash said, turning his head to look at Misty as she turned hers to look at him.

"Come closer."

Ash crawled a few inches closer to Misty.

"Closer."

Ash crawled right next to Misty.

"Even closer," she said. She had planned this whole thing out. Ash, blushing, crawled right on top of Misty. She stared up into those bold, but caring eyes, her breasts heaving, her heart beating so fast and so hard she was surprised that it didn't pop out of her chest. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, then…

"Kiss me."

"What?" Ash said, looking taken aback by this sudden request.

"Kiss me," Misty said again.

Ash looked nervously at Misty for a moment, then quickly pecked her on the lips.

"That's it?" she said. Ash kissed her again, this time for about two seconds.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than-" Then, the next thing Misty knew, she was kissing Ash more passionately than she had ever dreamed of kissing anybody. She had never kissed anyone before, not even her sisters, and she had _definitely _never kissed anyone like this. They're mouths were open, they're tongues fighting like crazy, and they were holding each other so tight, Misty could feel Ash's heartbeat.

After what must have been at least 10 minutes, Ash and Misty disembraced and looked up into each other's eyes. Misty put her hands on Ash's bare chest, and he moved his up into her flowing, orangey-red hair. Then, they both said the thing that they had been holding back all these years.

"I love you."

They kissed again, and it was just as good as the first one, if not better. They had done it. They had finally confessed they're feelings for each other, and sealed it with a cool, wet kiss. It was done.

Ash and Misty were finally a couple.  
____________________________________________________

And that's the end! Now would you people please review!?! I mean it! All of you! It's not that hard, people!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I kinda forgot that since Frank was the captain of the boat and Carl is the captain's son, that means Frank is Carl's father, so we're gonna pretend that Frank already knows Lizzie and Carl. Okay? Good.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 8

Derek's perspective

"Huh?" Derek opened his eyes. Something wet and slimy had just fallen on his face. Once his vision came into focus he figured out what it was.

A velociraptor had just drooled on his face.

"Oh, that's just gross."

The velociraptor made a huge hissing noise just as Derek saw, out of the corner of his eye, someone hit it right over the head with a branch. The velociraptor fell to the ground. Derek looked up at Rachel, who was holding the branch.

"Good morning, Derek," she said, smiling.

Derek grinned. "Morning, Rachel."

Rachel helped Derek up and handed him the branch. He looked down at Lizzie, who was now starting to wake up.

"Where's Frank?" He asked.

"Right here."

Derek turned around to see Frank sitting on a log, carving a stick into a spear with a rock.

"Remind me again where we're going?" Rachel said.

"We're gonna find my son," Frank said, not looking up from the stick. "After that, we'll get to finding a way off this island."

"Well, yeah," said Derek, "but, where exactly do we look when we have no idea where the hell anyone is?"

"We look everywhere we haven't looked yet," Frank said. "Once we're done with that, we retrace our steps. Then we repeat."

"Oh," Derek said. This was going to be a looooong day.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's perspective

Ash woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to. It was so great. So perfect. He didn't want to let it out of his head.

It was a dream. It had all been a big, long dream. He had dreamt that the boat had crashed on an island with poke-dinos on it. He had dreamt that he had finally found this father, who wasn't dead. He had dreamt that him and Misty finally kissed. It had all be so perfect.

He wasn't going to open his eyes just to find himself back in the room on the boat. As long as he kept them closed, he could stay in the dream. He tried to bring back that feeling. That feeling of lying there, with Misty in his arms, her head pressed into his chest. He could actually feel it…

A loud roar sounded from overhead. Ash immediately opened his eyes and sat up. He shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight and looked up to see a huge tyranno-zard flying overhead. It hadn't been a dream. Or if it had been, he was still dreaming.

"Mmm…"

Ash looked down and Misty. He could see she was starting to wake up.

"Oh, no…" She cupped her hands over her eyes. "No, no, it was so good…"

Ash smiled and kissed her. Misty opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Ash…"

Ash nodded. "It's not a dream," he said.

Misty wrapped her arms around Ash and pulled him in close. He hugged her back. The two lay there in each other's arms for a while, savoring the moment.

They pulled out of the hug at a loud cough. The both sat up to see Ash's father standing there, in a black shirt and shorts.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt…" He said awkwardly, "but we really should get going."

Ash and Misty nodded and stood up.

"Hey, Dad," Ash said, for he had just remembered something. "In Jurassic Park, didn't they make all the dinosaurs female, to stop them from breeding?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask about that. Yes, I've done the same. And don't go giving me another speech, because I've remembered what Jeff Goldblum said, too. Life always finds a way."

Ash nodded. "I don't see how they'll manage to breed, though. Pokémon can't breed without mating."

Ash's father shrugged.

"So, where exactly are we headed?" Misty asked.

"Well," Ash's dad said, "we could start by getting to the-AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Ash's dad fell to the ground, a deinony-slash (the crosses between the deinonychuses and the sandslashes) on his back. 4 more jumped up next to him.

"Dad!" Ash ran up and kicked the deinony-slash on his father's back. His dad jumped up.

"Run!" He yelled, and everyone started running. The deinony-slashes followed.

"Where are we going!?!" Ash yelled, following his father.

"There's a water fall over here! They can't swim!" Sure enough, they soon came upon a large pond of water and a waterfall.

"Come on!" Ash's dad yelled, and jumped in. Ash and Misty followed. Soon they had fallen down the waterfall and were quickly rushing down a river.

"Ash!" Misty yelled. Ash looked around and saw that she was starting to sink.

"Misty!" Ash reached out and grabbed Misty's hand, pulling her in tight.

"Hang on!" He yelled as they went down another waterfall. Eventually, Ash lost track of where they were he had closed his eyes to stop water from getting into them. When he felt them slow down and stop, he opened them to see that he was out in the ocean. Misty had slipped away, but was just a few yards from him, as was his father.

"Well," he said, "that was cool."

Everyone laughed-not really at what Ash had said, but more from relief.

"Wait, " Misty said, the smile disappearing from her face, "what's that?"

Ash looked around. "What's what?" Ash's dad said.

"I thought I just saw something." Misty looked around nervously. "Harold," she said. "He said he got attacked by a fish." She turned to Ash's dad for answers.

"Not a fish," he said, looking nervous. "A beast."

Suddenly, Ash was lifted out of the air and had to grab onto the mouth of a huge, horrible creature with tons of small, sharp teeth to stop from falling down its throat. It had plunged straight up out of the water right where Ash had been floating. He quickly climbed out of the creature's mouth, but it managed to bite his forearm off before he fell back into the sea. Ash yelled in pain. He heard Misty and his father both scream his name. He hit the water and looked up to see a the incredibly long neck of a sort of cross between a plesiosaur and a lapras. (If you don't know what a plesiosaur is, it's like a brachiosaurus, but with huge fins instead of legs, a longer neck, and a long snout). It had a head like a lapras, with curled ears and a horn, but a much longer neck-at least 25 feet long! It was looking down at Ash with thin, horrible eyes.

The plesio-pras let out a horrible, incredibly loud hissing sound, and readied to strike.

Suddenly, there was a the loud sound of a boat horn.

The plesio-pras looked at the source, and dove back into the water. Everyone else turned to see a boat headed their way.

"Hey!" Ash said.

"It's a boat!" said Misty.

They all started yelling and waving their arms in the air. The boat continued their way and stopped right beside them. Someone threw a wooden ladder down over the edge and leaned over.

"Climb up! Hurry!" It was 13-year-old boy with long, blonde hair and huge, bug-eyed glasses. They all climbed up, Ash's father helping him climb.

Once they were on the deck of the boat, they looked around. There were a bunch of people staring at them.

Somebody ran up to them. A thin, woman with brown hair. "Come with me," she said. "You all probably need some medical help. Especially with that arm," she said, glancing at Ash's arm, which was still bleeding. "Come on." She lead them all to a hospital, where they were Ash was given a cast, and his father bandages on his back-which now had deep gashes from the deinony-slashes.

After that, Ash, Misty, and Ash's father were given comfy beds to rest in. When Ash asked how they had found them, the nurse explained that some of the passengers from the boat had washed up on the shore of a town, and told people that there may be others that had washed up different places, so the boat set sail to look for them. The nurse also said that since this was the only piece of land around, they wouldn't be checking anywhere else. After Ash explained that there were others on the island, the nurse assured him that an alakazam was being sent out to find anyone else on the island.

After a few minutes of resting in bed, and nobody saying anything, four people and an alakazam appeared in the middle of the hospital room. Ash recognized just one of them.

"Lizzie!" He said.

"Derek!" Misty said.

"Ash!" Lizzie exclaimed, while at the same time a freckly, red-haired kid said calmly. "Hey, Misty. I knew you'd get off the island alive. And look, you found your boyfriend, too!"

"Wait a minute…Derek, your foot!"

"Oh, yeah, that," Derek said, looking down at his now foot-less leg. "It got eaten by a baby T-rex."

"A baby T-rex?" Ash's father said. "I thought they couldn't breed!"

"I'm guessing you're the guy who made these things."

"How did you-"

Derek shrugged. "Lucky guess. But yeah, making them all female didn't work. My guess is that they're like komodo dragons, and they can breed without mating."

Ash's father actually smiled. "I guess life found a way."

"Still think that island is awesome?" Misty asked.

"Yeah."

"You're insane."

"And proud of it!"

"And who are you guys?" Ash asked an attractive blonde girl and a muscular, dark-skinned man.

"I'm Rachel," the girl said.

"I'm Frank," the man said.

"Wait a minute…" Lizzie said, the smile dropping from her face. "Where's Carl?"

Ash put his head down. "Carl's…gone," he said. "He died saving my life." He looked up. Lizzie gave a small smile.

"I knew it," she said.

"Knew what?" Ash asked.

Lizzie sat down at the foot of Ash's bed, looking at her knees as she spoke, as if she was talking to herself, not Ash.

"I met Carl on my first day at a new school. That was two years ago. Someone had paid him to kiss me-sort of like a dare. After he did…I dunno. I just couldn't leave him alone. There was something about that kiss that kind of…bonded me to him.

"Carl isn't a people person. He's blunt, grouchy, unfriendly, and short-tempered. But no matter how much he tried to push me away, I kept coming back. Even I didn't really know why.

"Then one day, when I was alone in a room with his mom, I asked if he had always been so unfriendly. She said no.

"She told me that Carl used to be a kind, caring, gentle, calm, and overall very lovable kid. It was hard for me to imagine, but I believed her. She said that he could never make friends, because where they used to live, the only way to get friends was to be like other people-and everyone there was an obnoxious snob. The other kids would actually pick on Carl for being nice.

"She said that Carl's personality had actually literally changed in an instant. She said that from what she could tell, one day he just decided that he didn't need friends. He decided that people were stupid, and trying to get them to like you was pointless.

"And then there's Charlie…" Lizzie gestured to the blonde kid that had thrown down the ladder for Ash and the others. Then she turned and stared at him.

"Charlie!?! How long have you been standing there!?!"

Charlie shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe 10 minutes."

Lizzie didn't hugged Charlie and then continued.

"Anyway, Charlie here was the only person who seemed to hang around Carl. Everyone else pretty much left him alone, because that was what he wanted.

"Carl denied the fact that him and Charlie were actually 'friends', but I don't believe him. Him and Charlie would always do homework together, and play video games together ,and watch TV together.

"Now, Charlie is a genius. It's true. He actually skipped 2 grades from being so smart. But at the same time, he's a complete idiot. I guess you could say he had a lot of knowledge, but absolutely no wisdom. Charlie is incredibly dense, and from what I can tell, he only became Carl's friend because he was the only person who didn't get the fact that Carl didn't want any friends.

"Eventually, the same thing happened to me. After I didn't go away, Carl just decided to 'bare with me' as he put it.

"I dunno…maybe it was from seeing Carl and Charlie together, but I always thought that somewhere, deep down, there was still some of that old Carl left in there."

Lizzie looked up at Ash. "I guess I was right."

There was a long pause, and then the woman who had brought Ash and the others into the hospital came in. "I think you guys might want to see this," she said.

They all followed the woman out to the deck to find a brachio-rig (the cross between a brachiosaurus and a girafarig) looking down at the boat. It leaned its neck down, putting its head right in front of Ash's father.

"Hey there," Ash's dad said, petting the creatures nose. It licked him, getting him soaked in drool. It licked him again, like a dog. Ash looked closely at it and saw something he couldn't believe.

It was crying. There were actually tears in the eyes of the huge dino-mon. Ash thought he knew why, too.

"It knows you're leaving," Ash said, walking up beside his father.

Ash's dad stared at the creature for a few mores seconds, then looked at Ash. "But…how?"

"There's nobody else alive on the island," a man who looked like the captain interrupted. "We're gonna have to depart now."

Everyone nodded. The captain walked back to the…captain place.

As the boat left the island, the brachiosaurus let out a roar. It wasn't a frightening roar. It wasn't a ferocious roar, or an angry roar. This roar was in way, beautiful. It was like nothing Ash had ever heard before.

It was a roar of love.

"You know," Ash told his father as they sailed over the ocean, away from the island, "maybe not all of your creations are animals. That brachiosaurus sure seemed like it was gonna miss you."

Ash's dad smiled. "Maybe. But we can't go back."

"No, we can't," Ash said. "But still…isn't it good to know that some of your creations are thankful for what you did?"

"Yeah," Ash's dad said, looking at the island that was now nothing but a speck in the distance.  
____________________________________________________

Ash's father made a terrible mistake. He brought back to life something that had been destroyed. But despite all the people who died, despite all the pain that was caused, it was good thing that this happened.

Because of that mistake, Ash's father learned not to mess with mother nature.

Because of that mistake, Ash was finally reunited with his father.

Because of that mistake, Ash and Misty finally confessed their love for each other.

Because of that mistake, Lizzie and Frank finally figured out that deep down, Carl was still a good person.

Because of that mistake, Derek and Andria finally got together.

This goes to show that even horrible things can a have a positive impact on people's lives.

Me? I believe that every single thing that happens in this world has at least one positive impact. No matter how big, or how small. I'll bet even this story will have a positive impact on somebody.

And in case anyone is wondering, yes, I'm a Christian.

-Fwingsnitch=D


	9. Credits Song

CREDITS SONG:

.com/watch?v=HgMP6zfMcXI&feature=related

PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING: Fwingsnitch=D


End file.
